You trick, I treat
by shindou-colgan
Summary: Jaden and the others have decided to have a halloween camp out, and of course someone ends up dead! Will! Then some people dissapear! Will Jaden and the others be able to save themselves from this random halloween meance? One shot! Slight JXJXC


**You trick, I treat!**

Yay! My Halloween fic is ready! Yugioh gx style! I came up with the idea a while back (June!) and I've been waiting patiently until Halloween so I could put it up:D Well, I changed a few ideas around, i.e.; I saw the new series! I love Halloween:D It's my favourite holiday (of course, it's a joint first with Christmas XD) The complete randomness is part of the plot ¬¬

Thank you 

_Thanks to __**oh-my-Ra **__who helped me with my plot for this! I wouldn't have finished this on time without her constant badgering:D _

_**Warnings**__: Murder, mystery, zombies and humour! Randomness and Swearing! Oh, mentioning of shonen-ai:D And random Adrian bashing! ____ now that I mention it, there's a little bit of everybody bashing as well!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Shindou-colgan doesn't own yugioh gx, or the awesome holiday known as Halloween! She fought for them, but sadly died in the war four hundred years ago! _

_**You trick I treat!**_

"Um guys, professor Banner's dead…" Jaden whispered, poking the currently deceased teacher with a stick that he had found when he had been busy gathering firewood for the campfire. Everyone present looked at Jaden for a moment before they all shook their heads feebly, all of them no match for Jaden's randomness.

All of Jaden's friends were present tonight, the brunette had organised a party for Halloween and after much deliberation everyone had decided on an outdoor campfire, or as Atticus had put it; "Fright-fest '07". Everyone was present, Zane, Syrus, Chazz, Alexis, Jesse, Jim, Adrian, Axel, Atticus, professor Banner, and Aster, some had come willingly but others had to be persuaded.

"Jaden, he's probably just tired" Alexis said trying her best to coax the brunette away from Banner's creepily still form. "I don't think that he's gonna appreciate waking up with bruises all over his body" the blonde said sighing as she noted the numerous scratches that the brunette had left all over the teachers body. "I'm not sure Alexis, I saw Adrian hit him with a rock earlier, and Banner went down harder than a led balloon" Hassleberry said as he kicked the rather dead looking teacher, testing his theory.

Alexis sighed, "fine, he might be dead, who cares?" She said as she dragged the two boys away from the corpse.

"You guys are sure that there's nothing out here?" Syrus said as he stared out into the darkness, subconsciously the blunette moved closer to the fire. Atticus stared at the little bluenette and chuckled, "well Syrus, I can't guarantee that there's nothing out there, after all there are many unexplainable phenomenon out there such as vampires, aliens, werewolves and monsters in general…" the brunette trailed off once he saw the death glare that Zane was sending him. The youngest Truesdale had a look of abject horror on his face as he stared at Atticus. "I mean, the only unexplainable phenomenon are sugar-plum faeries, unicorns, Santa, professor Crowler and the bogeyman," he said quickly, as Zane nodded approvingly.

Atticus quickly attempted to escape, he lied saying that he was going to get firewood and tried to escape into the forest. Unfortunately for the Obelisk, his sister had anticipated this and put Banner's body in front of her brother. Atticus was too busy watching everybody to notice this and he tripped over the ebony haired teacher's corpse. "That was uncalled for!" the brunette shrieked as he stood up and dusted himself off, trying to keep what little dignity he had left. Alexis just smirked evilly causing Atticus to stomp off in a huff, this time he skilfully dodged Banners corpse and ran off into the wilderness.

Atticus strolled leisurely through the wilderness, obviously pissed off. "I think I've seen that tree trunk before…" he murmured softly, glaring at the offending ex-tree. He heard leaves rustling somewhere to his left, but rather than think the worst he chose to blame it on some duelling monkey rather than more sinister forces. Slowly Atticus headed west, steadfastly refusing to take turns, yet somehow he ended up standing in front of the damned tree trunk. The brunette took out his cell phone and attempted to call Alexis, but of course there was no reception. "God dammit!" he screamed, and proceeded to kick the crap out of some innocent trees. After a few minutes had passed the brunette had managed to calm down.

He heard the rustling sound again, and this time it seemed to be closer.

The rustling was followed by the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps.

Suddenly the brunette was engulfed by what seemed to be the living embodiment of darkness.

A very feminine shriek rang throughout the academy.

"What was that?" Syrus shrieked, ready and willing to wet himself at any given moment. Correction, the blunette had little self control and had already managed to soil himself.

Quite badly, bringing shame to his older brother who was sitting in front of him, dumbfounded. "I thought that he'd grow out of this" Zane said desperately, ignoring the withering look that both Alexis, and Jim sent him.

Jesse and Axel chose that moment to slowly slide away from the whimpering bluenette who was shivering and attempting to bury his face into the nearest person's chest. Since the two exchange students had moved it was Chazz that Syrus clung to for dear life.

"Zane! Get this yellow-bellied Slacker off of me!" Chazz said attempting to pry Syrus off, but failing miserably, the blunette had a vice-like grip under normal circumstances and in a situation such as this; Syrus seemed to have superhuman strength.

Jesse glared at Syrus, wishing for nothing more that night than to see the little bluenette melt into a little blue puddle of liquid for touching 'his' Chazz. Of course, similar thoughts were running through Jaden's head at the same time (though he'd never admit to it) Jaden had hoped that Chazz would declare his undying love for Jaden and the two would run away together into the night.

Of course, it seemed that Syrus was foiling both Jaden and Jesse's plans.

For the first time that night, Adrian decided to speak, "did anyone hear that noise?" Of course, seeing how everyone seemed to hate Adrian, nobody took any notice of what he said and continued whatever it was that they had been doing. Adrian looked at everyone present, tears welling up in his eyes; he slowly glared at them all and raised his middle finger in a rude gesture… "Screw you guy's, I'm going home," he snapped as he turned around and walked off.

Yet again nobody noticed.

After all, nobody cared; it was only Adrian.

Roughly (since noone timed it…) ten minutes later there was another scream from the woods, the mysterious being had claimed another victim.

"Did you guys hear something?" Axel said a little while after Adrian's little drama. Zane nodded, "It sounded like the scream of a terrified Obelisk male… " He added quickly, slowly realizing that somebody had take Atticus captive.

Alexis turned to face Zane, a creepy smile on her face as she slowly toasted some pumpkin shaped, orange marshmallows. "It's okay," she said happily, "it's nature's way of making me happy" she said completely ignoring the questioning look that Zane sent her.

Jaden looked around and for the first time in his life, decided to use his brain. He decided that splitting the group in two and both head out in search of the missing Obelisk brunette (much to the dismay of Alexis).

Jaden decided to split up in groups to find Atticus. The groups are as follows; Team 1:Chazz, Jesse, Jaden, Prof. Banner's corpse and Syrus. Team 2: Zane, Jim, Alexis, Axel and Aster.

Unfortunately, Team 1 would have romantic difficulties regarding Chazz, as Jaden, Jesse and Syrus were in the same group. And team 2 would have some emo-esque difficulties regarding Zane and Aster (seeing how they're both giving being emo their all).

Chazz glared at Jaden and shoved him out of the way, making it more than obvious that he was planning on leading the manhunt to find his Shishou. The only downside to the idea was that he was going to be in charge of a group of misfits who's combined IQ make a rock look as smart as Seto Kaiba. The other obvious downside was that Jaden and Jesse had been staring at Chazz like they were undressing him with their eyes, and it was starting to make Chazz feel really freaked out.

Of course, the fact that a murder was currently on the cards because of the way Syrus was following Chazz so closely; the little bluenette was more than likely to jump onto Chazz's back at the next sound causing Jaden and Jesse to murder them out of jealousy and thus making Zane even more emo than he had been.

Turning around, Chazz yelled at Captain Stupid (Jaden) and his hillbilly friend (Jesse) to stop staring at him and head on out into the forest to find Atticus. Chazz froze momentarily as the 'twins' looked at him with an eerie smile; "if we go first we wouldn't be able to stare at you anymore" they whimpered in unison, tears welling up in their eyes. "Well, no matter how creepy that sounded, it's a good way to stop you two staring" Chazz snapped, using a random burst of superhuman strength to fling professor Banner's body at them before he turned and began to walk into the dark forest. As he stepped over tree roots and dodged low hanging vines, Chazz couldn't help but be grateful for the darkness that hid his blush that the Jesse and Jaden's statement had caused.

When he didn't hear the familiar, random ramblings of the best friends behind him, Chazz turned and yelled "Shishou's not gonna find himself y'know!". Chazz gasped at what he was faced by, more than ten people had formed a circle around him, "we want duel…" one of the teens said approaching Chazz, brandishing the arm that he kept his duel disk on toward the ebony haired teen. Chazz's eyes widened when he realized what was going on, he screamed as he was attacked by another set of duel zombies.

'I thought that Jaden had defeated them a while back' Chazz thought as he let out a loud scream, hopefully to alert his friends about his untimely demise.

"Syrus, I don't care if it makes you feel safe, don't cling to me when you wet you're self" Jaden squealed as he successfully peeled the bluenette off of himself, grimacing at the damp patch that now covered the lower part of his leg. "That was Chazz" Jesse said, a worried looked crossed his features as he began to worry about the safety of his beloved.

Jaden glared at Jesse, 'why is he so concerned about Chazz?" he wondered as he glared at the obelisk, completely ignoring Syrus's whimpering and sobbing. 'Better take care of this matter once and for all' he thought, having to yet again peel Syrus off his leg with a stick. "Why are you so concerned about Chazz?" he asked, shooing away Syrus with his hands. "Why are you so concerned about me being concerned for a dear friend?" Jesse asked, attempting to corner Jaden. " He's a dear friend," he said, attempting to restrain himself from attacking the Teal-haired duelist. Unfortunately for Jesse, Jaden never really had a big attention span and jumped him within the same minute. This of course was interrupted by another scream that sounded just emo enough to be Chazz.

"Is that a scream of a terrified emo!" Axel said, obviously attempting to sound something like Zane. "It's only cool when I say it!" Zane snapped, getting annoyed by the fact that everyone was so obsessed with stealing someone else's quotes. 'Next Alexis will say 'It's time to duel' and Seto Kaiba would say 'Get you're game on' Zane thought growling menacingly at the lack of originality that everyone seemed to be showing. "Zane, it's not actually cool when you say It" Aster stated blandly and then began laughing heartily at his own joke. "That's it Phoenix, your dead meat" Zane snapped as he began to glow with an evil aura. Just as Zane readied himself to pounce upon an unsuspecting Aster. Jim, who had been standing next to Alexis, was pointing into the darkness and had seen something important enough to interrupt Zane's would be attack. The Australian duelist winced as Shirley began to thrash about on his back, her tail hit him as he attempted to undo the buckle that held her in place.

Suddenly the duelists were confronted by the mysterious beings that had caused the crocodiles strange behaviour.

Atticus stood surrounded by a large group of duel zombies, "holy shit!" Axel said loudly, gaining everyone presents attention. "Atticus, get your idiot butt back over here before I tell mom!" Alexis yelled smugly obviously proud of her threat. "I'm no longer Atticus Rhodes, I am Nightshroud! And you won't be able to tell mom anything if I gag you first!" the brunette smirked. Nightshroud laughed maniacally as he quickly hog-tied and gagged his sister successfully using a sock from one of his zombies. Of course the gag did nothing much to the blonde, she was still yelling muffled curses at her brother.

The whole familial situation between Alexis and Nightshroud had distracted the duel zombies, providing Zane and Aster the chance to slink away quietly. Unfortunately for them, Zane and Aster's plan did involve leaving Alexis, Jim, and Axel to deal with the wrath of the zombies. "You'd think an Australian with a crocodile would be able to escape" Zane said to Aster as they strolled leisurely through the forest in the same direction that Jaden's group had gone in, "you're a jerk" Aster stated matter of factly as he spotted a lone figure up ahead blocking their path.

Aster froze, "wasn't Chazz with Jaden and the others" he whispered to Zane who was still ranting about Aussie's and their inability to successfully evade those of unsound mind. Zane stopped "yeah, I left Chazz with Syrus…" the bluenette trailed off, looking at Chazz as a weird look crossed his features. The two watched the ebony haired teen slowly shuffled across the forest toward them. When he was standing in front of the two, Chazz looked them both in the eye and smiled, "Chazz want duel" he said slowly, smiling at them eerily, waving his duel disk at them. "I thought that Chazz had been cured of…Zombie-ism" Aster squealed as he grabbed Zane by the sleeve and literally dragged him through the forest as fast as he could; two thoughts flashed through the blue eyed teens head as he ran 'dragging Zane is fun' and 'don't trip, don't trip, don't trip!'

After running for what Aster had deemed to be forever they had finally stumbled upon Jesse, Jaden, and Syrus, huddled together within the relative safety of a large bush of some kind. Syrus immediately latched onto Zane's legs as Chazz had disappeared into the night, and Jaden was getting cranky for some reason beyond Syrus's comprehension. "Did you guys see Chazz?" Jesse and Jaden wailed simultaneously, both obviously 'concerned' about his well being, "he disappeared a while ago and never came back" Syrus said from Zane's leg. "I can't stare at him anymore" Jaden said, sounding as though his world was collapsing, Jesse glared at him but didn't say anything. "How about this, we'll go see Bastion, he's smart and might know where Chazz is," Aster said soothingly to the almost identical duelists.

Everyone present nodded in agreement with Aster's idea. "Hey, where would Bastion be on Halloween?" Zane said scratching his head, Aster looked at the bluenette oddly, "I have no idea" he stated simply, the two looked at Jaden and Jesse for help.

Jaden shook his head viciously, attempting to shake an idea loose, and fortunately for everyone present it worked for once. "He's usually in his dorm room" Jaden said as he remembered that anytime that he'd ever looked for the Ra genius, he had always seemed to be in his bedroom writing complex mathematical equations all over the walls, then painting over them and doing the same thing again.

"I bet Bastion has a laser or something cool that'll fry Chazz and the other zombies" Zane said smiling happily at the mere thought of being in charge of something as cool as a giant laser cannon. Jesse and Jaden both stared at Zane horrified "Chazz is a zombie?" the said as tears threatened to spill from their eyes. Zane looked away from the two at Aster silently pleading with him for help, the silver haired pro-leaguer just looked at Zane and laughed his blue eyes sent the obelisk a 'ha ha, you screwed up emo-boy' before he began to walk toward the large yellow building in the distance, laughing manically as he did so.

Zane stared at the two and cleared his throat, "uhm, Chazz is just, uhm, infiltrating the zombie headquarters" Zane sighed with relief happy that his lame lie was in any way believable, and as usual both of the Chazz obsessed duelists immediately believed Zane's answer and headed off to catch up with Aster.

Zane watched the two teens catch up with the silver haired duelist and grunted, contrary to popular belief, Syrus wasn't as skinny as he looked, and Zane was having trouble trying to walk whilst lugging his little brother around on his leg.

"Hey, I wonder why Bastion wasn't out tonight, it is Halloween after all" Aster said as Zane and Syrus caught up with him outside the yellow dorm, Jaden shrugged, "I don't think that Bastion has many friends apart from us" the brunette said nonchalantly, ignoring the silver haired teens staring. 'And I thought that Sartorius had bad social skills' Aster thought dully, reminding himself to never speak with Bastion alone in case the poor boy mistook him for his soul mate or something along those lines. "We're almost there!" Jesse cried waving a large stick in the shape of a scythe that he had found along the way, and unfortunately for the brunette Jesse nearly stabbed him, but of course, Jaden being the professional level klutz that he normally was managed to trip and dodge the attack.

As soon as Zane had managed to catch up with the others, a devious plan had formed in Aster's head, "Did you ever notice how Bastion is never around when there's a full moon?" he asked Syrus innocently, ignoring the death glares that Zane was sending him, "don't start Phoenix" the bluenette growled. Zane was interrupted by Jaden who had finally stood up off of the ground, "I think that he's onto something" he said seriously, failing to notice that no had even bothered listening to him, seeing as he had the brain capacity of a small rock. "Maybe he's a werewolf?" Jesse stated as he processed what Aster had said, pausing to stare at the yellow building before them, "like a werewolf?" syrus repeated as Zane winced, looking down at his stained black jeans that would take a while to clean as they could only be hand washed! They walked inside the dorm and headed down the empty hallway that led to Bastions room.

As they passed a window next to Bastion's room, Aster stopped, "oh look, tonight is a full moon," he said nonchalantly as he turned the doorknob slowly. Once he opened the door he was met by Bastion who was aiming a baseball bat at his head.

"Oh, it's you guys, I thought that it was Dimitri coming to collect his money" Bastion said in an apologetic tone. The only thing that the group could think was, 'why does Bastion owe Dimitri money…?'

"Anyway, what brings you guys to see me, nobody's dead are they?" he said a little to casually for comfort. Aster shook his head, "I don't think so, I think Banner's just sleeping or something…" he said as he trailed off, forgetting why he was even there.

"Alright Bastion, it's like this" Zane started, taking charge of the situation, "Atticus has turned into Nightshroud, somehow managed to re-summon the duel zombies and taken over the forest… and maybe the school as well" the obelisk said sighing tiredly as he recited the tale to the rather happy looking ra.

"Why do you look happy Bas?" Jaden said quietly, taking note of the rather ecstatic look that was etched upon the Ra's face. "Well Jaden, after many, many, many, Halloween's, Christmases, Hanukah's, thanksgivings, Oban, Tanabata, duel spirit festival's, golden week's, Easter's and other such holiday's spent aloe, without an invite from my 'so called friends' to any of their parties and such, I Bastion Misawa, have snapped and gone clinically insane, and if you'll look behind me, I have written the equation for this occasion on the wall behind me" he said smiling eerily as he stood up and looked at the group of frightend teens before him.

"What are you saying?" Jesse said looking at Bastion as though he had two heads. "I'm saying that in a fit of loneliness I created a way of turning everyone into duel Zombies like they were when Yubel sucked the energy out of them and I smacked Atticus over the head with a big rock and made him all crazy like me" the genius said smiling as he began to laugh maniacally for no obvious reason.

Jesse looked at him blankly, "in English" he said seriously, ignoring the teary look Bastion gave him when he realised how stupid Jesse was.

Zane and Aster both regained their composure after Bastion's revelation, "that means you don't have a giant truck with a laser in it that'd let me kill the zombies…" the Obelisk bluenette said looking more than a little depressed that he wouldn't get to drive around executing the inhuman creatures that had earlier that day been in Duel Alchemy class with him.

Bastion stared at the bluenette dumbfounded, "no, and even if I did have a laser truck I wouldn't let you drive it…" he said glaring at the academy's best duelist as though he were about as smart as Jaden.

Now, I shall summon Nightshroud and my zombies to finish you all off!" he yelled as thunder and lightning flashed in the background adding to the creepy Halloween atmosphere.

Aster paused for a moment, an idea came into his mind, and idea so clever that it may just save everyone just in time to let off some Halloween fireworks and tell some scary stories.

The silver haired ex-pro leaguer stood up and looked Bastion in the eye. "If you call off the zombie invasion we'll be you're friend" he said sugar coating his voice making his offer sound all the more tempting. Bastion eyed the suited teen up warily, "how do I know that you'll really be my friend?" he said sceptically, not fully buying into the deal that was offered.

"If you call it off you can come to the Halloween party in the woods" Aster said quickly smiling brightly as he did so.

Bastion's eyes began to sparkle with a child-like sparkle, "really?" he whispered happily, as all thoughts of vengeance disappeared from his mind. "Alright, let's go" he said as he grabbed Aster's within his own and everybody in the room headed out into the night and back to the scene where everything odd had began earlier.

**(Later that night)**

"And that's why global warming will mark the end of marshmallows" Jesse said ending his scary story on the end of one of the most loved camping foods ever thanks to the destruction of the planet, Jaden screamed terrified at the mere thought of losing one of his major food groups. "Hey Alexis, can you pass some popcorn" Aster said to the blonde next to him. Alexis smiled and held the bowl just beyond his reach, "Alexis want duel," she said, hoping to trade the popcorn for a duel. Aster sighed, "they really won't be back to normal until morning?" Aster said sighing dejectedly, giving on getting the popcorn. "This is normal" Nightshroud said laughing insanely as he snatched the flashlight from Jesse, "my turn" he chirped, laughing at the squeak that his statement had elicited from Syrus whom he had pried away from Zane. Nightshroud had taken a shine to the small bluenette and seemed to enjoy his company, much to the dismay of Zane who had grown used to the feeling of his little brother's arms clamped around his leg.

Jaden and Jesse weren't satisfied with zombie Chazz at all. The zombie seemed more interested with Jaden, not that the brunette didn't enjoy the attention, he just felt that Chazz wanted him more for his duelling skills rather than as a boyfriend. The black-clad zombie was sitting next to the brunette poking him with his duel disk and muttering "Chazz want duel" non-stop must to the annoyance of the brunette. Jesse of course, had started a fight about how Jaden was hogging Chazz and of course nobody paid attention to that.

Suddenly Jaden stopped arguing with Jesse long enough to notice something. "Hey Bastion?" he said looking up at the mousy haired duelist for a moment, Bastion nodded, "did you see professor Banner earlier or do anything to him?" the brunette said noticing Banner lying on the ground at the edge of their camp. "No, I haven't seen Banner since my advance duel psychic's class yesterday, why?" he queried noticing the concerned look on Jaden's face.

"Guys… Professor Banner's really dead," he said quietly.

Of course, since he was lying on the far end of the camp, nobody noticed the deceased teacher's eyes flicker open at the mention of his name.

Halloween was really just beginning at duel academy, and before the night was out, Jaden and the others would learn to fear real zombie Banner.

Yes, it was actually mean't to be this random! Poor Banner, he's dead… or is he?

That's what makes it fun to write and fun to read! XD One reason it's so random is that I was listening to the 'do you like waffles song' while typing one half of this and I listened to 'fish heads' and 'I like a boy in school uniforms' for the other half…

Yay! Halloween today:D I love this holiday! I'm going to watch most haunted (really scary TV show) I should go buy garlic and an entire Shinto priest for the occasion: D Wow! This one shot was long! Go me! 10 pages on my pc's Microsoft word: D woo hoo!

**Happy Halloween to everyone, and to all a good night! **

**XD**


End file.
